One Winged Angel
by Shikigami REN and LEN
Summary: A new series of Gundam is created to go against OZ's EX388. The thing is though the Colonies again are going against OZ and are sending out their new series along with a new group of pilots. The Gundam T3. A battle in space and on earth is about to unfold


-Shikigami REN and LEN-

Note From the Author REN:

LEN didn't participate in this story, so this one is all my work and all mines. I am a realist in some ways but also am abstract. It is a weird combination I know but somehow I make it work to my advantage. My big major works is with LEN in the Kingdom Hearts Trilogy we just started, it seems we will be coming off with a good start, and I am hoping this story does to. It is a romance with all the pizzazz a story needs- action, love, drama, and horror. All of it is melded together to make a fan fiction of a lifetime! I am going to put Gundam Wing in a whole new vision for all the readers out there! I hope you enjoy!

SUMMARY:

It is the year 8000 AD and the creation of mobile suits have gone a long way. After Triez made the mobile suits soon a new series was developed off them. The Mobile Dolls- this made it so death was no longer a factor. People would no longer die because no one pilots the Mobile dolls they pilot themselves. You would think that the people would be happy and rejoicing over this, but no. Wars were meant for people. Blood and death was supposed to be shed otherwise there would be in no point of having wars at all. So a new war continued to break through in a blood bath. People in this day in age now look back at OZ, and the Alliances thinking what they could do to prevent that from happening. How can they actually go against OZ and their new weapon, the EX388- A high powered steel weapon that encases the human body having lighter stronger armor with devastating weapons that can cause major damage? They are known to be stronger then a Gundam since the suit was based of the blue prints of the Gundam. With this OZ has complete control, but when a group of scientists teams up and makes versions just like them called Gundam T3 everything goes hay wire. Now the Colonies look up to Gundam pilots once more to take OZ down!

Table of Contents 

Hell in Space

The Great Discussion

One Winged Angel Chapter One Hell in Space 

" For all men in general this observation may be made: they are fickle, ungrateful, and deceitful, eager to avoid dangers, and avid for gain, and while you are useful to them they are with you, but when it danger approaches they turn on you."

-Machiavelli, _The Prince_

"Anya report! Report your status Lieutenant! Anya!" the voices were drowned away it was almost like a distant tide. She couldn't respond, she couldn't say a thing. The subtle silence under the water was mystifying- it surrounded her and encased her in a peaceful tranquility. She didn't want to wake up from this dream.

"Sir she isn't responding." The soldier stared at the commanding officer with a worried gaze. Anya Irisel was a T3 pilot of the Gundam Unit, and she was undergoing a critical test of how well she synchronized with her suit armor. She was put in a tank that would slowly match brain waves. Originally a pilot would be down there for about twenty minutes, but she exceeded that time by far. "What should we do Commander?"

"Send out Dillon, he should be able to wake her up. If not we will send the shock waves to snap her brain waves back into consciousness." The men all nodded together each taking their task. Over the intercom Dillon Monarch was called- the Lieutenant and also one of the T3 pilots. He was considered the best and one that could be depended on. Although he encouraged them not to depend on them too much, because each pilot has there limits.

In moments time he came through the door his arms crossed over his chest. "What is it?"

"Anya has been undergoing this test for more then an hour now. She still hasn't seem to synchronize with the T3 armor, and if she has her body hasn't stabilized with it and she has gone into some kind of coma. I don't know all the answers, but they do point to nothing good at all. Sir?" the recruit was brushed aside a look of confusion on his features as Dillon went over to the computer contacting Anya.

"Anya, time to wake up. Come back to the top, test is done with." He stepped back looking at the screen watching Anya's auburn eyes peel open as she gazed around. "Its time your head came back to Earth. Being a Gundam T3 pilot I thought you would have realized we don't have enough time for sleeping." You could see Anya's lips curl to a frown as she willed the armor to move and jump free from the cage of water that surrounded her.

"Thank you sir." The soldier stood straight saluting Dillon as he walked by.

Ereka peered around the corner her red curly hair sweeping past her face. She was always a sneaking around the building trying to get the scoop on everything so she could try to cause more trouble then she was worth. Being only twelve it would seem that that was all she was ever up to. As she saw Dillon approach she puffed her cheeks up and stood in front of him her hands planted on her hips as she stared him down.

"What is it?"

"Anya was in there forever! We all synchronized quicker then she did… what is wrong with her?" Dillon sighed a reply trying to push past her, but of course it didn't work. It never did. Ereka was filled with many questions. "How come you always have such an angry face? Don't you ever let up and live a little? Haven't you heard of having fun? Dillon are you listening?"

Dillon stopped and turned his blue orbs staring into Ereka's in a cold glare. It didn't phase her though. Ereka was known as the child of death or Lucifer himself. Being beaten or killed didn't scare her, nothing did, not even Dillon- whom which scared everyone. "Why do you want to know so much?"

"You need to be more informed to be a good pilot, so I make it my business to know as much as I can." She said proudly.

His only reply was a shrug as he turned and continued walking.

"Let me guess, you are going to see Jill aren't you?" Ereka smirked. Her arms crossed under her small developing breasts as she giggled. Her cheeks began to round stretching the freckles on her face as she smiled. "Am I right?"

"You are. I check up on Jill often. The disease hasn't cleared up, I am worried about her." Jill Miller, was another pilot, but one with an extreme handicap. She had developed a heart illness that cut her battle abilities and time in battle. She was still very good and made a great addition. Although if she stayed fighting to long or inside the suit her body would shut down and she would go into cardiac arrest. Things never turned out well for her. Dillon was constantly worried.

"Jill hasn't gotten better. I do know that, but she will soon right? She went to the hospital today, her heart rate has gotten as slow as her pulse and she hasn't been doing any better. The doctors say her heart won't be able to take much more. A few more battles and she will die."

"It is the destiny of the pilot. We all have to die Ereka." You could hear the faint whoosh of the door as it slid shut leaving Ereka behind the barrier of glass the separated her from Dillon. Dillon knew their destiny, his destiny. They were to fight even if they die; it wasn't a factor and nothing to be feared. Each pilot knew that very well. And they were envied for it.

"Dillon you came." The voice was warm and frail as the pale weak woman sat up slowly. Dillon moved quickly to help her ease up. "You worry to much Dillon. I am fine…" she whispered before her arms gave and she fell against him. "It has gotten worse… I don't have much fight left in me."

"Jill if you would just take that sur-"

"I will not take any surgery Lieutenant." She smiled pushing away from him. "This sickness killed my family off. They fought tell the death without any help, I shall do the same as the people before."

"You don't have to be like them… Jill…" He saw her shake her head and Dillon stared away with hate as he drew back. "Fine throw your life away, I don't care. I don't need to care for a woman that gives up on everything."

"Dillon…"

"Jill if you want to die so be it, but don't try and make me feel sorry and beg for your death wish. Suicide is something I will not tolerate when you have a chance to save yourself with no sacrifices of others. Suicide should only be used as a last resort… remember training Jill." He turned away shutting the door behind him with a cold slam.

_You just don't get it do you Dillon. When the battles start… it is always suicidal… I am never away from it. I can't make it a last resort when every step keeps me to it. The next fight with OZ could be my last… and I know it is coming quickly…_

Jill knew this because the moment before her armor broke and she lost consciousness she heard her enemy speak of a New World, a retribution- a world without Gundam pilots or the T3- it would be their revolution and the pilots weren't invited.

Tomorrow there would be a battle and she feared for the worst.


End file.
